


遇見

by peixuan_0804



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peixuan_0804/pseuds/peixuan_0804
Summary: 「相信我 最難的 最難的是相遇」這世界所有遇見，都是在渺茫人海中幸運的瞬間。我知道青春裡的遇見是悸動的、緊張的，懵懂的人見到心上人總是失了自己——因為看到名為愛情的模樣，讓平淡無奇的生活充滿酸甜苦辣。謹獻給青春中的一見鍾情，紀念那些逝去的美好。
Kudos: 1





	遇見

高二那年夏天，藝術生佐藤出外寫生時，遇見馳騁在棒球場上的學弟豆原——那是青春扉頁裡最美好的邂逅。

在這之後佐藤每次帶著器具速寫時，都會下意識地在棒球場上搜索豆原的身影。

看著他揮棒出擊後跑壘的矯捷身影、滑壘時摩擦地表留下的印子、判定出局或三振時懊惱的神情，還有比賽勝利時漾起的真誠笑意，偶爾因為犯錯被教練臭罵一頓，在做體力訓練時不服輸的表情——種種屬於青春的鮮明讓佐藤枯燥乏味的生活有了色彩。

日復一日，佐藤發現他無法將目光從豆原身上移開，速寫本上描摹的不是風景，而是一幀幀的他，恣意張揚的他。

生性慢熱及膽怯的佐藤不會刻意營造巧遇的機會，只是履行自己的習慣：每天坐在棒球場看台觀察在場上的他，他神采奕奕的模樣總是能鼓舞陷入低潮的自己。

當棒球場空無一人的時候，佐藤總是踽踽獨行在棒球場上，經歷著那位少年曾走過的路，想像著他在場上的內心活動，他的眼神是否曾看向看台注意過安靜作畫的自己。

少年的情愫總是容易膨發，他無可救藥地喜歡上豆原，想成為他眼底萬千星辰裡最美的風景，在他的青春裡留下屬於自己的痕跡，讓他記住那個默默喜歡他的自己。

學藝術的人十分多愁善感，佐藤想認識豆原，告訴他自己的心意，但怕自己的魯莽會帶給他麻煩，讓他就此厭惡自己。佐藤知道那位少年是個陽光外向卻無情的人，他曾將獻殷勤的女生罵哭，不想成為他的累贅，只是默默注意他的舉手投足，看著他表情的跌宕起伏，一整天的心情都隨著他而被牽引。

有天，佐藤照往常的習慣坐在看台上作畫，兀自沉浸在名為藝術的世界裡，絲毫沒發現原本在場上的豆原緩緩踱步到他面前。

-

其實，豆原從初次相遇就注意到身材高挑的他了，少年知道他常在棒球場出現是因為自己，當站在擂臺上投球時，自己也會不由自主地再三確認那位學長是否在場邊，偶爾他沒出現，少年那天也會缺失活力，彷彿佐藤像是他的維他命，每次現身總是讓他神采飛揚，更有活力的投入訓練之中。

喜歡好比是錯綜複雜的樹根般無限蔓延，日漸推移下對那位學長好奇了起來，想認識他卻無法鼓足勇氣——因為那位學長十分清冷，總是孑然一身地出現在他的視線裡，偶然在校園裡遇見他，他拒絕任何有目的性的邀約，將高中三年過得十分冷清。

-

當佐藤回過神時，發現那位朝思暮想的少年就站在他面前，手裡拿著自己最喜歡的飲料，並對他說道：

「我想成為你心底最美的風景，你願意和我一起尋找那從未看過的景色嗎？」

特別的遇見總是來得毫無徵兆，也許人世間的所有緣分都如同日月盈昃的注定——有些人是生命裡的意料之外，卻也是宇宙洪荒裡的猝不及防，我們該做的就是把握好每次邂逅，讓每次相遇都能成為彼此心底最美的記憶。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈囉大家!  
> 想不到我會把這麼久的文放上來吧~  
> 其實在寫的時候放的背景音樂是遇見，但文風比較符合青峰的最難的是相遇啦:)  
> 希望大家舊文看得開心~  
> 有機會再見吧XDD


End file.
